


Trim The Tree

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: Lily and Sev decorate their first tree as a married couple.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 18





	Trim The Tree

"Silver would have been better."

Lily rolled her eyes and continued gracefully twirling her wand in front of the Christmas tree, magically guiding the shiny crystal garland into place among its branches. Delicately, the carefully-crafted crystal points, beads, and snowflake shapes wound themselves through the boughs of the pine tree, catching and refracting the lights as it went.

"It's not gold," she said, knowing inherently what Severus' problem with the garland was. "It just looks that way because of the fairy lights. Welcome home, by the way," she added, holding out her free arm to embrace her husband. Severus smiled and hugged her, kissing the top of her head. 

"Thank you, my love," he said, still not believing his luck, that this amazing woman who he had loved since they were children was now his wife. Things had been rocky between them for a long time, but war and near-death had a way of showing people what really mattered, and the rise and fall of Voldemort had done that for Lily and Severus. After seeing what he had put himself through to be a double agent for Dumbledore, Lily couldn't feel anything but awe and admiration for Severus, and Severus... All he'd ever wanted was to, in some way, make up for his thoughtless _mudblood_ remark all those years ago.

"So, what do you think?" Lily asked, leaning her head against his chest. "I've only just got the lights and the garland up. There's still the baubles and other ornaments."

"I think," Severus said, laughing under his breath, "that it is still November. You may have jumped the gun a tiny bit, Lils."

Lily scrunched her mouth up in a childish scowl and smacked him in the chest. "It's the most wonderful time of the year!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms wide. "Just you wait. We're going to have the most Christmas-y house in town!"

Severus could only close his eyes and shake his head. "Oh, I don't doubt it."

"Really, though," Lily began, suddenly serious. "What do you think?"

Taking his wife in his arms, Severus once again kissed her on the top of the head. "I think it looks beautiful. It reminds me of the Christmas trees your parents used to have."

Lily nodded and wrapped her arms around his. "Except theirs always had colored lights. It's a shame you can't get colored lights out of fairies. I really prefer colored Christmas lights."

"I could always make you luminescent potions and put them in small vials. Lots and lots of small vials. That you'd have to string together."

"I don't think I'd have the patience for that. Of course, I could just use Muggle lights."

Severus' arms tightened around her. "Lily."

" _Sev_."

Of course, they were both magical, but they had both grown up in environments that were at least part-way non-magical. To Lily, it was important to maintain a bit of that part of herself. As far as Severus was concerned, no one in the wizarding world need ever know either of them was anything but fully magical, and no one in the non-magical world need ever concern himself with them at all.

"Listen, I'm going to plug in the stereo at least, so get used to it. Celestina Warbeck's great and all, but nothing beats Bing Crosby for Christmas. Or even Elvis. And how can you have Christmas without even 'Jingle Bells'? Or 'Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town'? I used the fairy lights on the tree even though I would have preferred colored lights. I'm not going full-blown Muggle on you. Besides, would it be so bad if I was?"

"No, sweetheart." Severus admitted defeat as Lily turned in his arms to face him, turning her face up to look into his dark eyes. "I'm just not... a _festive_ person."

A grin twisted Lily's lips as she giggled. "Now, that is the understatement of the year." Her hands slid up his shoulders and the sides of his throat to lace behind his neck. She was still smiling when her lips met his, gentle at first, but with a growing insistence. He melted against her, giving in to her completely, his hands grabbing her hips and gently massaging. This was something he was sure he would never get used to. Lily sighed a little as she pulled away, hating for the kiss to end, but needing to breathe. She pulled back to look him in the eye. "I love you, Severus."

He ran a hand down the side of her face, gently cupping her chin. "I love you, too, Lily," he murmured, his eyes searching hers, as if he still expected her to take it back or change her mind.

"Come on," she said with a smile. "Come finish decorating the tree with me. I got some silver and green baubles just for you."

The side of his mouth twitched into a smile. "Go put on a record. What's decorating without a little Bing Crosby?"


End file.
